G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Video Game
G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Video Game is a G.I. Joe video game that was released in 2003. It was made for the PlayStation 2, the Nintendo Gamecube, the Xbox, and the Game Boy Advance. Synosis G.I. Joe and cobra defend G.I. Joe universe from an invasion of group of villains created by General Magnus with a machine called the Modeladdition that Venomous Maximus sucked and died into the explosion portal into Nickelodeon universe of transportation. Reception NicktoonsJustice was well received. It received a 4.5 out of 5 from Official PlayStation Magazine. IGN gave the game a 7.3 out of 10, praising the sound, graphical style, and gameplay, saying, "While it's generic collect, jump, and kill mechanics, the variety and general SpongeBob zaniness keep things fresh". The game has won numerous awards, including favorite video game at 2004 Kids' Choice Awards, and entered the Player's Choice, Platinum Hits, and Greatest Hits for GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2, respectively. Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, French Narrator, Gary the Snail *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Baby and Preteen Dil Pickles *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *E.G. Daily - Baby and Preteen Tommy Pickles *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Daran Norris - Cozmo, Timmy's Dad *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer *Candi Milo - Baby Chuckie Finster, Nick Dean *Nancy Cartwright - Preteen Chuckie Finster *Tom Kane - Darwin *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda, Timmy's Mom *Cheryl Chase - Baby and Preteen Angelica Pickles *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles, Professor Calamitus *Mark DeCarlo - Hugh Neutron *Megan Cavanagh - Judy Neutron *Jack Riley - Stu Pickles *Melaine Chartoff - Didi Pickles *Joe Alaskey - Lou Pickles, Mermaidman *Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry, Colonel Radcliff Thornberry *Jodi Carlisle - Marianne Thornberry *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs, Principal Pangborn *Grey DeLisle - Vicky *Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker *Billy West - Sam *Lynn Redgrave - Cordelia Thornberry *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Johnny Elaine *Charles Nelson-Reilly - Dirty Bubble *Bob Joles - Man-Ray *Brian Doyle-Murray - The Flying Dutchman *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dark Laser, Shaman *S. Scott Bullock - King Goobot V *Paul Greenberg - Ooblar *Jim Cummings - General Abercrombie, Ultra Lord *Tasia Valenza - Madame Coco LaBouche *Jeff Bennett - Jean-Claude *Corey Burton - General Magnus *Brian George - Kip O'Donnell *Rupert Everett - Sloan Blackburn *Marisa Tomei - Bree Blackburn *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff *Michael Bell - Drew Pickles *Tress MacNeille - Charlotte Pickles *Andrea Martin - Ms. Fowl *Cree Summer - Susie Carmichael *Frank Welker - Goddard, Altivo *Kevin Kline - Tulio *Kenneth Branagh - Miguel *Maurice LaMarche - Barnacle Boy *Brad Arbell - Bubble Buddy *John O'Hurley - King Neptune *Sherm Cohen - Gamma *Julian Chaney - Beta *Colin Murdock - Alpha (with Deep Voice) *Charlie Adler - Dr. Spooky G.I. Joe and Cobra Cast *Paul Eiding - Chross Hair *Bill Farmer - Sgt. Hacker *Michael Gough - Dr. Venom *Nick Jameson - Recondo *Collen O'Shaughnessy - Lady Jaye *Dwight Schultz - Hotwire *Peter Renaday - Chief Torpedo, Dart, Senator Jeff Smithsonian *André Sogliuzzo - Overkill *John Kassir - Beachhead *Lloyd Sherr - Flint *James Horan - Dr. Mindbender, President of United States *Jennifer Hale - Cover Girl *Brian George - CLAWS Commander *Chris Edgerly - Shipwreck, Grunt, Hi-Tech *Nika Futterman - Baroness *Melissa Disney - Scarlett *Gregg Eagles - Roadblock *Keith Ferguson - Kamakura *T.C. Carson - Destro, Alpine *Corey Burton - Zartan *S. Scott Bullock - Big Brawler *Gregg Berger - Blowtorch *Jack Angel - Night Creeper *Dee Bradley Baker - Red Spot *Daran Norris - General Hawk *Joel McCrary - Nunchuk *Stephen Stanton - Duke, Neo Viper Commander *Fred Tatasciore - Torch *James Arnold Taylor - Lt. Falcon *Chris Cox - Agent Faces *JB Blanc - Switch Gears *Steven Jay Blum - Widescope, Storm Shadow *Richard Epcar - Zoo Guard, Cobra Commander *Cam Clarke - Mr. Smiler, Gung-Ho *Jim Cummings - Venomous Maximus *Susanne Blakeslee - Zarana *Kevin Michael Richardson - Heavy Duty *Sean Donnellan - Sgt. Airborne *Robin Atkin Downes - Frostbite, Buzzer *Tom Fahn - Wet-Suit *Quinton Flynn - Big Ben *Crispin Freeman - Sure Fire *Kyle Hebert - Mirage *Richard Horvitz - Dusty *Kevin Carney - Sgt. Stalker *Neil Kaplan - Wild Bill *David Lodge - Tunnel Rat *Peter Lurie - Slash *Michael McConnohie - Ripper *Frank Salazar - Bazooka *Charlie Schlatter - Slice *Wil Wheaton - Leatherneck *Wally Wingert - Slip Stream *Dave Wittenberg - Barrel Roll, Double Clutch Plot All versions of the game share the same basic plot, albeit some minor differences: The game starts with Cobra Commander having recently formed a new Cobra. The new evil alliance launches an attack on the G.I. Joe Headquarters D.U.B. (Desert Underground Base) and General Magnus sends out a distress call to all available soldiers or joe characters. Duke, Gung-Ho, Snake-Eyes, Shipwreck, and Heavy-Duty are seen responding to the call and the heroes proceed to eliminate Cobra Commander's forces led by Destro, Baroness, Dr. Mindbender, Storm Shadow, and Venomous Maximus who don't take order for him. After saving the base if Venomous Maximus blown up, General Hawk is given permission to form a task force to fight this new threat and Flint discovers that Nickelodeon and G.I. Joe world was collide and gives them permission to use teleportation devices as their headquarters since the Venomous Maximus was badly damaged by Gung-Ho's grenade that causes the portal to be blown up. PS2/GameCube/Xbox Version Playable characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Goddard *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Vicky *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Angelica Pickles *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Donnie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry G.I. Joe Playable Characters *Duke *Scarlett *Heavy Duty *Gung-Ho *Snake Eyes *Shipwreck *Flint *Wild Bill *Roadblock *BeachHead Only SpongeBob or G.I. Joe characters can take a portal to Bikini Bottom. Character moves All G.I. Joe and Nickelodeon characters *'Jump/Double Jump:' Characters can jump by pressing the jump button and double jump to jump again in mid-air. SpongeBob SquarePants SpongeBob *'Karate Spin:' Spins while waving a karate gloves. *'Krabby Patty Bash:' Launches upwards with a Krabby Patty helmet towards mid-air enemies or crates. *'French Fried Bounce:' Grows french fries shoes on his feet and slams on top of enemies or crates underneath. *'Meatball Bowl:' SpongeBob cooks a spaghetti & meatballs and throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. Unlocked after beating Robo-Sandy. *'Rock'N'Roll Pizza:' SpongeBob launches a controllable hungry pizza torpedo that destroys any enemy(ies) or crate(s) that come in contact with it, including heavy tv show. Unlocked after beating Robo-Patrick. *'SpongeBall:' The only power-up based move, SpongeBob transforms into a ball and can do nothing but roll around, but is much faster. Press the jump button to return to normal SpongeBob. Patrick *'Starfish spin:' Patrick hits enemies and crates directly in front of him with his starfish hand spin. *'Throw:' Can pick up a Throw Fruit (watermelon), Freezy Fruit (chunk of ice), crates, or enemies and throw it. *'Body slam:' While in the air, Patrick can plummet directly downward to destroy things beneath him, sending out a small shock wave. Mr. Krabs *'Anchor Spin:' Mr. Krabs smashes enemies and crates directly in front of him with his anchor. *'Crab Smash:' While in the air, Mr. Krabs smashes downward to that enemies and crates that destroyed and blowed. *'Ship Rider:' Can ride the ship to set sail around, and to destroy crates or enemies. Squidward *'Musical Spin:' Squidward hits enemies and crates directly with his clarinet. *'Clarinet:' Can play the clarinet that destroys crates, or enemies, sending out of a musical number. *'Snare Drum' While in the air, Squidward plays the drum and smash directly downward to destroy things beneath him. Sandy *'Karate:' Does a chop while on the ground and a kick while in the air. *'Lasso:' Can use it to tie up and destroy a far-away enemies or crates. *'Glide:' After doing a double jump, Sandy can use her lasso as a helicopter to reach farther distances. *'Texas Trailer Hitches:' Can swing on mid-air, Texas-shaped hooks with her lasso to go even farther distances than with the glide. The Fairly OddParents Timmy Turner *'Magic Wand:' Timmy shoots enemies and crates with his wand. *'Fairly Tale Bash:' Launches upwards with a fairly helmet towards mid-air enemies or crates. *'Golden Wish Bounce:' Grows his hand smash and slams on top of enemies or crates underneath. *'Bowling Odd-Bowler:' Timmy wishes for the bowling odd bowler and throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. Unlocked after beating Denzel Crocker. *'Astro-Turner:' Timmy wears a astronut and launches a controllable rocketship that destroys any enemy(ies) or crate(s) that come in contact with it, including heavy tv show. Unlocked after beating Dark Laser. Cosmo & Wanda *'Magic Wand:' Cosmo & Wanda shoots enemies and crates with their wand, just like Timmy Turner does. *'Fairly Probe:' Can activate the plasma with the space probe and launches a controllable probe that destroys any enemy(ies) or crate(s) that come in contact with it, including heavy tv show. *'Magic Bash:' While in the air, Cosmo & Wanda using Magic Bash and smash directly downward to destroy things beneath him. Vicky *'Baseball with Bat:' Vicky swings the ball on enemies and crates with her baseball bat. *'Swinging Babysitter:' Can swing on mid-air, Vicky head-shaped hooks with her toy rope to go even farther distances than with the glide. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Neutron and Goddard *'The Shrink Ray:' Jimmy shoots enemies that has been shrunked and crates that has smaller with his shrink ray. *'Brain Drain:' Launches upwards with brain drain helmet towards mid-air enemies or crates. *'Super Bubblegum-Mobile:' use his Super Bubblegum-Mobile to get fasterand slams on top of enemies or crates underneath and do it again, press b to cancel. *'JuiceBot 3000:' Jimmy attracts oranges into the tube and juice would come out the other endand throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. Unlocked after beating Professor Calamitus. *'Jet Pack:' Jimmy wears a jet pack and launches a controllable jetpack that destroys any enemy(ies) or crate(s) that come in contact with it, including heavy tv show. Unlocked after beating King Goobot V. Carl Wheezer *'Llama-rang:' Carl tosses the boomerang on enemies and crates. *'Llama Charge:' Carl rides the llama and charges on enemies and crates. *'Cannonball Carl:' While in the air, Carl smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath him with his but. Sheen Estevez *'Ultra Lord's Space Probe:' Sheen shoots enemies and crates with space prope. *'Rope-Shocker:' Can swing on mid-air, Ultralord action figure-shaped hooks with ray-gun to go even farther distances than with the glide. *'Ultra-Smash:' While in the air, Sheen uses his ultra lord gloves and smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath him. Cindy Vortex *'Doll Thrower:' Cindy throws the doll and blows enemies and crates like a ka-boom. *'Rolling Ball Catcher': Can transform her into the ball roll and smashes enemies and crates beyond her, press b to cancel. *'Girl Power:' While in the air, Cindy uses her fists and her foot to smash directly downward to destroy things beneath her. Rugrats and All Grown Up Tommy Pickles *'Watergun or Baby Bottle of Milk:' Tommy shoots enemies and crates with his watergun or baby bottle of milk. *'Basketball or Baby Toy Ball:' Launches upwards with basketball or baby toy ball and toss it towards mid-air enemies or crates. *'Pogostick:' use his pogostick to get faster and slams on top of enemies or crates underneath and do it again, press b to cancel. *'bowling alley ball:' Tommy grabs a bowling ball and throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. Unlocked after beating Coco LaBouche and Jean Claude. *'Handle of Zipline:' Tommy rides it and launches a controllable zipline handle that destroys any enemy(ies) or crate(s) that come in contact with it, including heavy tv show. Unlocked after beating Robo-Patrick. Dil Pickles *'Nerf Machine Gun or Baby Bottle of Milk:' Dil shoots enemies and crates with his nerf gun or baby bottle of milk. *'Thrill Side:' Can swing on mid-air, Toy fishtank-shaped hooks with plug-in cord to go even farther distances than with the glide. *'Skydive Dil:' While in the air, Dil smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath him with his foot. Chuckie Finster *'Nerf Heavy Machine Gun or Baby Bottle of Milk:' Chuckie shoots enemies and crates with his nerf gun or baby bottle of milk. *'Chuckie Chan:' Chuckie charges on enemies and crates with his hands. *'Chuckie Chan Smash:' While in the air, Chuckie smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath him with his fists on his hands. Kimi Finster *'Nunchuk Spin or Baby Bottle of Milk:' Spins while waving a karate gloves or shoots with a baby bottle of milk. *'Kira Glide:' After doing a double jump, Kira can use her plug-in cord as a helicopter to reach farther distances. *'Wrench Wrecker:' While in the air, Kira smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath her with her toy wrench. Angelica Pickles *'Lucky 13 Power or Baby Power:' Does a chop while on the ground and a kick while in the air. *'Plug-In Corder or Toy Lasso:' Can use it or it to tie up and destroy a far-away enemies or crates. *'Guitar Puncher:' While in the air, Angelica smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath her with her toy guitar. The Wild Thornberrys Eliza Thornberry and Darwin *'Banana Slingshot:' Eliza shoots enemies and crates with her slingshot. *'Jungle Bash:' Launches upwards with jungle hat towards mid-air enemies or crates. *'Lion Bounce:' Grows her lion gloves and slams on top of enemies or crates underneath. *'Jungle Bowler:' Eliza grabs a coconut and throws it forward in the fashion of a bowling ball. The longer the player holds the button, the faster it will be. Unlocked after beating Kip O'Donnell. *'Jungle Vines:' Can swing on mid-air, jungle tree-shaped with vines to go even farther distances than with the glide. *'Jungle Fireworks:' Eliza lights her fireworks and launches a controllable fireworks that destroys any enemy(ies) or crate(s) that come in contact with it, including heavy tv show. Unlocked after beating Sloan Blackburn. Debbie Thornberry *'Guitar thrower:' Debbie throws on enemies and crates with her guitar. *'Radio Chatter:' Debbie charges on enemies and crates with her radio. *'Kowa-Debbunga:' While in the air, Debbie smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath her with her hand. Nigel Thornberry *'Coconut Cannonball:' Nigel swings the coconut on enemies and crates with his handle net. *'Camera Glide:' After doing a double jump, Nigel can spin his video camera as a helicopter to reach farther distances. *'Smashing Success:' While in the air, Nigel smashes directly downward to destroy things beneath him with his hand. G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Movie Duke *'Primary:' M1911 *'Secondary:' Lugar Pistol *'Health Med-Kit:' Duke can use the health to heal it up. Scarlett *'Primary:' Crossbow *'Secondary:' Knife that tosses *'Health Med-Kit:' Scarlet can use the health to heal it up. Heavy Duty *'Primary:' Minigun *'Secondary:' Walther P99 *'Health Med-Kit:' Heavy Duty can use the health to heal it up. Gung-Ho *'Primary:' China Lake Grenade Launcher *'Secondary:' Double Barrel Pistol Grenade Launcher *'Health Med-Kit:' Gung-Ho can use the health to heal it up. Snake Eyes *'Primary:' Ninja Sword *'Secondary:' Scorpion Submachine Gun *'Health Med-Kit:' Snake-Eyes can use the health to heal it up. Shipwreck *'Primary:' Stoner 63A Rifle *'Secondary:' 22 Magnum Winchester Pistol *'Health Med-Kit:' Shipwreck can use the health to heal it up. Flint *'Primary:' M16 *'Secondary:' UZI Submachine Gun *'Health Med-Kit:' Flint can use the health to heal it up. Wild Bill *'Primary:' Double Barrel Shotgun *'Secondary:' Charcoal Blue *'Health Med-Kit:' Wild Bill can use the health to heal it up. Roadblock *'Primary:' Minigun *'Secondary:' M60 Machine Gun *'Health Med-Kit:' Roadblock can use the health to heal it up. BeachHead *'Primary:' Kalashnikov AK-12 *'Secondary:' P90 Machine Gun *'Health Med-Kit:' BeachHead can use the health to heal it up. Items SpongeBob SquarePants *'Spatula:' These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 spatula. *'Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula:' Gold coins krabby patty formula are used to unlock new areas in the game. *'Krabby Patty:' These restore one health point (for any missing recipe of krabby patty caused by taking damage). *'Golden Krabby Patty:' This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the Bikini Bottom hub. *'SpongeBall:' This power-up turns SpongeBob into a SpongeBall. *'SpongeBob's sundae:' This power-up was completely cut from the game. The player can use a hex editor to replace the underwear powerup with the sundae. It allows the player to run faster and destroy stone tikis with any attack. *'Patrick's socks:' If the player returns ten of these socks to Patrick the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. The Fairly OddParents *'Fairy Wands:' These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 fairy wands. *'Sacred Silver Sharpener:' Sacred Silver Sharpener are used to unlock new areas in the game. *'Norm's Lava Lamp:' These restore one health point (for any missing lamp of norm's lava lamp caused by taking damage). *'Golden Lava Lamp:' This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the Dimmsdale hub. *'Timmybot-9000:' This power-up turns Timmy Turner into a Timmybot-9000. *'SpongeBob's sundae:' This power-up was completely cut from the game. The player can use a hex editor to replace the underwear powerup with the sundae. It allows the player to run faster and destroy stone tikis with any attack. *'Patrick's socks:' If the player returns ten of these socks to Patrick the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *'Neutronic Burping Soda:' These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 neutronic burping soda. *'McSpanky's Cheeseburger:' McSpanky's cheeseburger are used to unlock new areas in the game. *'Chocolate Ice Cream:' These restore one health point (for any missing recipe of chocolate ice cream caused by taking damage). *'Golden Ice Cream:' This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the Retroville hub. *'Strato XL:' This power-up Jimmy Neutron rides a Strato XL. *'SpongeBob's sundae:' This power-up was completely cut from the game. The player can use a hex editor to replace the underwear powerup with the sundae. It allows the player to run faster and destroy stone tikis with any attack. *'Patrick's socks:' If the player returns ten of these socks to Patrick the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. Rugrats and All Grown Up *'Cynthia:' These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 Cynthia. *'Wawa:' Wawa are used to unlock new areas in the game. *'Reptar Bar:' These restore one health point (for any missing candy of reptar bar caused by taking damage). *'Golden Reptar Bar:' This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the Inglewood hub. *'Reptar Wagon:' This power-up the Rugrats rides a Reptar Wagon. *'SpongeBob's sundae:' This power-up was completely cut from the game. The player can use a hex editor to replace the underwear powerup with the sundae. It allows the player to run faster and destroy stone tikis with any attack. *'Patrick's socks:' If the player returns ten of these socks to Patrick the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. The Wild Thornberrys *'Fruits:' These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 Fruits. *'Earth Globe:' Wawa are used to unlock new areas in the game. *'Banana:' These restore one health point (for any missing fruit of banana caused by taking damage). *'Golden Banana:' This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the Inglewood hub. *'The CongoCom:' This power-up Eliza and Darwin rides a CongoCom. *'SpongeBob's sundae:' This power-up was completely cut from the game. The player can use a hex editor to replace the underwear powerup with the sundae. It allows the player to run faster and destroy stone tikis with any attack. *'Patrick's socks:' If the player returns ten of these socks to Patrick the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. G.I. Joe: Spy Troops: The Movie *'Spy Troops Icon:' These are used as currency in the game. The player can carry up to 99,999 Spy Troops Icon. *'Mirc Technology:' Mind Interface Remote Control are used to unlock new areas in the game. *'Rank:' These restore one health point (for any missing officer of rank caused by taking damage). *'Golden Rank:' This permanently increases the player's maximum health by one point. There are three of them in the entire game, all within the G.I. Joe universe hub. *'M.O.B.A.T.:' This power-up the joes rides a Mobat Tank. *'SpongeBob's sundae:' This power-up was completely cut from the game. The player can use a hex editor to replace the underwear powerup with the sundae. It allows the player to run faster and destroy stone tikis with any attack. *'Patrick's socks:' If the player returns ten of these socks to Patrick the player will receive a golden spatula. There are 80 of them in the entire game. Collection *'Robot Reptar Toy:' These are only found in Paris France. If the player returns all 11 to Angelica Pickles, they will obtain a Wawa. *'Treasure Map:' These are only found in Map to El Dorado. If the player returns all 11 to Sloan Blackburn, they will obtain a Wawa. *'Energy crystals:' These are only found in the Kelp Cave section of Kelp Forest. If the player return all of them to Barnacle Boy, they will receive a golden spatula. Levels *'Bikini Bottom' - This is the hub world. Here, the player can access all the other levels. SpongeBob can complete minor tasks, such as annoying Squidward, clearing Sandy's treedome, and clearing the Krusty Krab. The robots also stole Patrick's socks (all of which are scattered throughout the other levels), and SpongeBob can get a gold coins krabby formula for every ten he returns to Patrick in the hub world. The Krusty Krab has also been "abandoned," and Mr. Krabs needs shiny objects to restore the restaurant. He's agreed to give the player golden spatulas, but only if the player can find enough shiny objects. The price increases every time a new gold coins krabby patty formula is available. **On Top of the Pineapple - A gold coins krabby patty formula is revealed at the top of SpongeBob's pineapple home when both the button between Patrick's and Squidward's house is pushed and the button between Squidward's and SpongeBob's house is pushed. Patience and some moving platforms will eventually bring the player to the top of SpongeBob's pineapple. **On Top of Shady Shoals - Standing on the pressure plate by the Police Station will open the way to a button, which the player must use the player's Bubble Bowl attack to press. This will reveal a springboard, taking the player to the top of the Police Station. Then, floating blocks will appear leading the player from the top of the Police Station to the top of Shady Shoals, allowing the player to collect a Gold coins krabby patty formula. **On Top of the Chum Bucket - To the right of the "Chum Bucket" logo on the Chum Bucket there are three buttons lined up vertically that the player can hit with the Cruise Bubble. Hitting all three reveals a springboard which takes the player to the top of the Chum Bucket, allowing the player to collect a Gold coins krabby patty formula. **SpongeBob's Closet - The first Gold coins krabby formula in the game; found by collecting 50 Shiny Objects and opening SpongeBob's closet. **Annoy Squidward - Going inside Squidward's home and going through the dialogue will activate this task. After the player has done this, the player will need to jump around. The number of jumps required is inconsistent, but it is around 10. He will then pay the player with a Gold coins krabby patty formula to leave him alone. **Ambush at the Tree Dome - Going inside Sandy's tree dome will activate this task. The player will need to not quit the level and destroy all of the robots, including Duplicatotrons. Once the player has done this, Sandy will reward the player. **Infestation at the Krusty Krab - Outside of the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is standing. He will not trade the player any Gold coins krabby patty formula for Shiny Objects until the player does this task. Inside the Krusty Krab, the player will need to destroy all of the robots, including Duplicatotrons. Once the player has accomplished this, Mr. Krabs will reward the player outside, thus reactivating trades. **A Wall Jump in the Bucket - Inside of the Chum Bucket, there is a vent pipe in one of the corners. Climbing onto this and treating it as a wall jump will reward the player with a Gold coins krabby patty formula. *'Drakensberg Mountain' - The first single level. Squidward has been attacked by enemies and danger animals, and SpongeBob,Tommy, Chuckie, Dil and Kimi needs to go to the top of Drakensberg Mountain and also needs to find treasure map and to find a Waterslide El Dorado of "Spirit of Adventure" for him to use as a coolant for his wounds. The trouble is, the General Magnus has to be defeated before the player can get the map to el dorado. SpongeBob and Rugrats gang also needs to save Eliza Thornberry and Darwin, who traverses a cave, and get a Earth Globe back for Shipwreck, etc. Of the first area of Bikini Bottom, this level does not require any Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula. **Top of the Hill - Get to the top of the mountain. **Cowa-Bungee! - Encounter Lou Pickles and use the Bungee Hook to collect the krabby patty formula at the bottom of the waterfall. **Spelunking - Get past the cave (as Eliza) **Eliza's Dilemma - Defeat all the dogs to save Eliza Thornberry. **Navigate the Canyons and Mesas - Get past the lake. **Drain the Lake - Destroy the lake fountains by throwing the stunned Dog smashers at them. **Slide Leap - Jump to the gold coins krabby patty formula at the end of the slide. **Defeat General Magnus - Defeat General Magnus. *'Paris, France' - Robot Reptars are wreaking havoc here, and SpongeBob and Rugrats and the Joes needs to defeat them. He and they also needs to find robot reptar toys, smash some crates at Ooey Gooey World, find an chocolate for Flint and for Angelica (as SpongeBob, Tommy, Chuckie, Wild Bill and Hi-Tech), and other tasks. The player needs 5 gold coins krabby patty formula to enter. **End of the Road - Collect all 11 Robot Reptar Toys to retrieve to General Hawk. **Learn Wild Bill's Moves - Use the lasso to fly as Sandy to get to a building with the Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula near it for Wild Bill. **Crates Go Boom - Lure the cannon to fire the reptar head toward the TNT Barrel. This will allow you to press the buttons on the bottom of the tikis, destroying the cannon. **Across the Waterwave - Get to across the waterwave. **Swingin' Vicky - Follow the yellow arrows to lead you to the correct path. **Ambush in the Lighthouse - Defeat all robot reptars and destroy every Duplicatron. **Extreme Bungee - Destroy all the tikis in Sea Needle. **Defeat Coco LaBouche and Jean-Claude - Defeat Coco LaBouche and Jean-Claude **Come back with the Hotel - Come back to this level once you have the Hotel attack. If you use it, you can see a button that you have to press to reveal platforms on the other side. *'Ingelwood, California' - A rustlers has stolen all the ticket booth to amusement park, and the only way SpongeBob, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Timmy Turner, Shipwreck and Flint can get it back is to reflect the heat onto the rustlers to get revenge. While going to the last reflecting tower, They has to do other tasks like going through a cave, helping Mr. Krabs and Squidward in a carnival, etc. The player needs 10 Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula to enter. **King of the Castle - Get to the top of the castle. **Connect the towers - Connect all the towers by pressing the buttions on them. Then, find a way to get over to the tower near the Ham-Mer. To complete this faster, SpongeBob, Tommy and Timmy Turner can destroy the Burger Smasher by using the guard tower technique and ignore the towers altogether. It matters not how the Burger smasher is destroyed, SpongeBob, Timmy, Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Shipwreck and Flint will still be awared the Krabby Patty Formula. **Save the Children - Only Gung-Ho can save all 5 children by popping their balloons for Heavy Duty. **Over the Grocery Stores - Follow the path onto the side of the top of the castle as Duke. **Through the Churches - Travel through the churches. **Clean out the Emica Concert - Destroy all the rustlers on the Emica Concert. **Slip and Slide at Ice-Skating - Use Patrick to use the Freezy Fruit. **Tower Bungee - Use SpongeBob, Timmy and Tommy to bungee your way to get the krabby patty formula. *'Poseidome' - The first boss level, this level features King Neptune. Robo-Sandy has taken over the Poseidome, and SpongeBob, Duke, Shipwreck, and Jimmy needs to defeat it to help King Neptune regain control of it. The player needs 15 gold coins krabby patty formula to enter this level. **Rumble at the Poseidome *'Savannah' - Stu Pickles says that poachers have ransacked the grassland, and SpongeBob, Eliza Thornberry, Tommy, Jimmy Neutron, Duke and Scarlett must clear it and find the few missing lion cubs in the process while traversing Savannah. The player needs 25 gold coins krabby patty formulas to enter this level. **Get to the Rock **Slip Sliding Away **Return the Lion Cubs **Swing Along Formula **Defeat Kip O'Donnell **Plundering Poachers in the Jungle **Across the Trench of Darkness **Fences are Dangerous and Elephants are Fun and Good for You **Defeat Sloan Blackburn **How in Systems Shutdown do you get there? *'Mermalair' - SpongeBob, Tommy, Timmy, Dil, Chuckie and Jimmy wears the superhero costumes and must clear the Mermalair, and shut down the security system before ending up defeating Plankton before Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy return from their doctor's appointments. Of the second area of Bikini Bottom, this level does not require any Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula. **Top of the Entrance Area **Top of the Computer Area **Shut Down the Security System **The Funnel Machines **The Spinning Towers of Power **Top of the Security Tunnel **Complete the Rolling Ball Room **Defeat Plankton *'Retroville' - It's time for Carl and Sheen to retrovilling! SpongeBob, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Duke, Gung-Ho and Heavy Duty is rewarded for beating Retroville's citizens' times on 3 different Retroville CarRace, along with clearing the yokians at the end of the race. The player needs 30 gold coins krabby patty formula to enter this level. **Candy Bar **McSpanky's Restaurant **Defeat Yokians on Retroland **Beat Lou Pickles' Time **Defeat Yokians on Pizza Clown **Beat General Hawk's Time **Defeat Yokians on Lindbergh Elementary School **Beat Hugh Neutron's Time **Defeat Professor Calamitus *'Yokians Chaos' - The second boss level. Squidward has been attacked by Robo-Patrick, and SpongeBob, Gung-Ho, Eliza and Nigel Thornberry must defeat him before he goes on a rampage. The player needs 40 Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula to enter this level. **King Goobot Ahoy! *'Dimmsdale' - citizens have always been a hiding place for secrets, but now, crocker minions are threatening visitors and the environment! It's up to SpongeBob, Timmy Turner, Vicky, Mr. Krabs and Squidward to clear the town, find Timmy's Mom and Dad's people, find Barnacle Boy's energy crystals, and slide down a waterslide for Mermaid Man. The player needs 50 gold coins krabby patty formula to enter this level. **Through the Dimmsdale **Find All the Lost Citizens **Crates Roundup (Defeat Denzel Crocker) **Down in the School **Through the Downtown **Power Crystal Crisis **Water Slide **Beat Mermaid Man's Time *'Flying Dutchman's Graveyard' - The Flying Dutchman can't scare the souls out of anyone because green ghosts have taken over his ship and are using it to battle each other. If SpongeBob, Duke, Jimmy Neutron, Debbie Thornberry and Sandy succeed in getting it back, they will be rewarded. The player needs 60 Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula Spatulas to enter this level. **Top of the Entrance Area **A Path Through the Goo **Goo Tanker Ahoy! **Top of the Stack of Ships **Shipwreck Bungee **Destroy the Evil Ship **Get Aloft There, Matey! **Defeat the Robo-Patrick *'SpongeBob's Dream' - Since SpongeBob is asleep, he gets to enter his and his friend's dreams. He needs to travel through everyone's dreams and earn golden coins krabby patty formula from each dream. Of the third area of Bikini Bottom, this level does not require any Gold Coins Krabby Patty Formula to enter. **Across the Dreamscape **Space Chaos in Retroville **Sliding Jungle Thornberry Style **Magic Fairy Tale God-Parents **Music is in the Ear of the Beholder **Krabby Patty Platforms **Rugrats in Chaos **Here You Go - Just walk up to Patrick. (No Task) *'Chum Bucket Lab' - This is the final and most secret of the levels. Here, General Magnus' scheme is revealed, and SpongeBob must finish his mission. But first, he must battle a magnus' force of himself and Sneaky Hermitt as Plankton. The player needs 75 gold coins krabby patty formula to enter. **Magnus Approch! - Inside the lab, the player is greeted with a General Magnus using machine gun to endeavor defeating the player. After every 3 cycles, a sneaky hermitt as Plankton will be blasting lasers at the player, only vulnerable to hits during his pause of shooting. Once the player has hit the Sneaky Hermitt Plankton, General Magnus will awake and add in a new move to the cycle. Enemies *'Plankton's Robot Minion' *'Dog Soldier' *'Robot Reptar' *'Rustler' *'Blackburn's Poacher' *'Man-Ray's Minion' *'Yokian Guard' *'Crocker's Virus' *'Green Ghost' Bosses *General Hinton "Magnus" Erwin *Venomous Maximus *Coco LaBouche *Jean-Claude *King Goobot V *Professor Calamitus *Denzel Crocker *Dark Laser *Kip O'Donnell *Sloan and Bree Blackburn *Sheldon J. Plankton Reception The game received generally positive reviews and won numerous awards like the Kids Choice Award for Favorite Video Game. Official PlayStation Magazine gave the game 4.5 out of 5. The game sold well enough to claim Greatest Hits on PS2, Player's Choice on GameCube and Platinum Hits on Xbox. Despite its relative obscurity nowadays, BFBB and the [http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie_(video_game) The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game] have amassed a decently sized cult following over the years. Trivia *All versions of this game have backwards compatibility. **The PS2 version can be played on old PS3 units. **The Xbox version can be played on all Xbox 360 units. *The robots from this game make a cameo in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game as garbage, meaning that SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy succeeded in defeating them all. This further drives in the idea that the Movie Game is a sequel to BFBB. *If SpongeBob has already unlocked the movie theater and asks the ticket booth man, he will ask what movies are currently playing. One of the movies is Carp Wars, a reference to Star Wars. *In Squidward's Tiki, there are several paintings featured. The painting on the easel is a cartoon looking bowl of fruit, which could be in reference to the painting from 1599 called Basket of Fruit. There is also a painting to the right of it that is a reference to the "Skodwarde" meme image. *Many gameplay aspects, primarily the act of collecting things to progress and sliding sections, were obviously inspired by the likes of Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie, renowned 3D platformers of that era. *This game introduces a brand new villain to Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Plankton, who they consider to be their "arch nemesis" and "worse than Man Ray, Atomic Flounder, and the Dirty Bubble." He has never been seen in any episode to date since then. This is surprising considering this game made was very early on in the series yet he has still never been brought back up. But this could be because he resembles Plankton in a lot of ways, so the audience may get the two confused. Also, he has been contradicted by Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy restating in future episodes that the Dirty Bubble is their #1 nemesis. *When SpongeBob enters the Krusty Krab, if the player looks out the front window, Mr. Krabs (who was standing right outside the KK) is nowhere to be seen. Additionally, a mime (who is absent if the player is outside) can be seen pressing itself against said window. The same is seen at Sandy's Tree Dome, with Patrick and Sandy visible inside, while not present outside the domain. *The maximum amount of items the player can hold up to is 99,999. *Many songs from this game's soundtrack have since been recycled into other SpongeBob games, most notably SpongeBob's Truth or Square. *There was a demo-movie for this game on the Mario Kart: Double Dash!!bonus disc. *This game also is known to be the "Best SpongeBob Game" content wise as well. *This game has lots of unused content that was never used in the final game that still remains in the game files. In the early trailers, you can see some of the used content. On a website called The Cutting Room Floor, there is a page about unused content in Battle For Bikini Bottom that is still in the files. For more information visit the page on TCRF - SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom *This is the first SpongeBob video game to be available on Xbox, and all home consoles at the time. *This game was released on Lux Interior's 57th birthday. *The Xbox version has some leftovers from Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, another game Heavy Iron Studios developed, as Battle for Bikini Bottom was based on the source code for said game. *Heavy Iron Studios have expressed interest in either remastering the game for current day consoles or creating a sequel, if they are ever given an opportunity. *The PlayStation 2 version of this game would later be bundled with ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie video game''in the Happy Squared Double Pack, which was released in 2009. *The PS2 and Xbox versions have the same gameplay. *Ways to get Patrick's socks: **In Spongebob's Library, use the beach ball to get enough height to press the button near the exit. Then, some platforms will appear. Use the springboard to bounce up to them and jump up to the sock **The first time you talk to Patrick, there will be a sock on his foot. Grab it once your done talking to him. **In Patrick's House, destroy the sand couch with Spongebob's spin attack, and a sock will appear. **In Squidward's House, destroy every breakable thing in his house and a sock will appear. by the window. Category:2003 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Category:G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:SpongeBob SquarePants video games Category:The Fairly OddParents video games Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius video game Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! video games Category:The Wild Thornberrys video games Category:G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero video games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Movies films